Valkyrie's life of vampires
by Valkyrie2004
Summary: There will be prequels & sequels to this book, I wrote this one first. It's probably a K-T... I haven't actually read Twilight, so... I have a vague idea thanks to my friend. Please read this, I am new to this site. At the end guess what my age is, I WON'T tell but I'll laugh at those who get it wrong ;). All rights go to Derek Landy and Stephanie Meyer... (I'm Team Landy)!
1. One point for Skulduggery

Valkyrie sighed. Why did Skulduggery make her go to school? Because of her cousin. Isabella, or rather Bella Swan. Bella and her mysterious boyfriend. She spun round. "Skul," she asked for the 500th time. "Why on earth am I here? Look, I'm a detective not a schoolgirl. I should be- I should be investigating... stuff."

Skulduggery tilted his head. "Stuff? What do you mean, Valkyrie?"

Valkyrie shrugged. "Y'know, murders, kidnappings... awesome stuff. Last time you sent me to school there were wizards with wands and a guy called Harry and I literally died. How long am I stuck here?"

Skulduggery sagged. "I wasn't expecting you to ask me that," he said. Valkyrie raised an eyebrow.

"What, you thought that I wouldn't be interested in how long I'm supposed to be away from my detective life? Seriously?"

Skulduggery looked at her and said: "A year or so... Don't get mad at me. It's not my fault! Well, technically, it is, but... Don't hit me. My disguise will fall off." Valkyrie resisted the urge to rip his hat to pieces and stormed off. Skulduggery smiled interiorly.


	2. The mysterious Boyfriend

Valkyrie's P.O.V

I have only four words on my mind as I walk into college. I. HATE. THAT. GUY. I think, marching through the corridors. I glance at my watch. Phew. Half an hour before lessons start. Hang on... Skulduggery brought me here an hour early? Seriously, I think he did that on purpose.

"What's your name?" asks a voice behind me. I shriek and jump. There is a boy of about my age, 17 perhaps, with bronze hair and golden eyes. His skin is abnormally pale. "What's your name?" he repeats.

"Oh, I'm, Va- I mean Stephanie Edgley," I say, almost forgetting to use my given name. The boy nods, examining me head to toe. "And you?" I ask.

"I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," he says. "Bella's boyfriend. This is my family," he says, pointing to a bunch of people

"Uh, not being rude, but where on earth is Bella?" I ask. My phone makes a quack sound, meaning I have a text. "Sorry," I say.

**Hey Valkyrie. Meet me at Haggard Park for some action at 8:35, basically in two minutes.**

**Skulduggery**

I smile gratefully.

"Who's Valkyrie? What does 'Action' mean? And who's Skulduggery?" Edward says, bombarding me with questions.

"Oh. Valkyrie's a... code name, action means... basically... nothing special and Skulduggery is..." I wrack my brains for a possible answer. My Dad? No way. My brother? Never. My...

"Skulduggery's my boyfriend," I say firmly. "His real name is..." Again, stuck. "His real name is Leslie," I say, before noticing that Leslie is a really feminine name. "Actually, that's his middle name, his real name is Billy-Ray," I say, quick-thinking. "No offence, but, leave me alone please?" I say and walk off.

Luckily, he doesn't follow. Thank goodness. A wave of relief submerges me completely. At least he's not stalking me, unless you call loads of questions about a text stalking. And at least he's not some kind of vampire. At least I haven't got another Dusk or another Caelan. Since Caelan died, I never want to have an affair, love or hate with another vampire.

Except the last one.

END OF P.O.V


	3. One point for Valkyrie

Valkyrie was about to walk out of college when she received a new text message saying:

**JUST JOKING! (About the action in the park)**

**Hahahahahahaha **

**Skul**

Valkyrie frowned and cursed at Skulduggery. She turned around and sees Edward, running towards her. "Sorry," she said. "Busy."

Valkyrie texted Skulduggery back angrily.

**I hate you!**

She turned to Edward. "Yeah?"

"I just received a message from Bella," he said. "She's not coming until one or two weeks. Do not worry, me and my family will sleep in a hotel nearby. Bye, Stephanie. See you soon."

Valkyrie glared at him as he walked away but one of his family, called Alice or something leapt at her. Valkyrie quickly made herself an air bubble to shield herself and Alice bounced off. She muttered something like "I knew she'd do that, I saw it,"

Alice stood up, smiled and dusted herself down. Then, she scowled at Valkyrie, who grinned back.

Edward's P.O.V

There's something strange about Stephanie. How did Alice just bounce off her? I have no idea what it is, but we're vampires. One way or another, we'll find out...

END OF P.O.V


	4. Edward is CONFUSED!

AFTER A FEW LESSONS...

Edward's P.O.V

Oh god. What will Bella say? I'm attached to Stephanie. Forget her strange moment. But she's amazing! I think I'm in love with her. I haven't told Bella, or my family. I hope that my affection for this mortal human doesn't grow much more. If it does, I think I would dump Bella.

It's sports. We're all doing races. It's Stephanie against Alice and Rosalie. I can't bear to look at poor Stephanie's defeat. But I'll watch anyway.

Well, she's off to a good start, I have to admit. I can see that she is quite strong, so I expect her to train at the gym or something. Oh dear. She's catching up- WAIT... She's beating a vampire in a race! Oh god! Well, she's beaten Rosalie but not Alice. Hang on... She's beating Alice!

Still winning... Wait a minute... Alice is in front of her! She's going to win by miles! Hang on... No! Alice has tripped! Stephanie is in front! She's nearly crossed the finish line! "Come on, Alice!" I shout. "Beat her!"

Oh no... Alice is way behind and- STEPHANIE HAS WON THE RACE! She is AMAZING!

I have to congratulate her, but first I have to help Alice. I run towards her. "Are you okay?" I ask. Alice grimaces. "I knew that would happen," she says quietly. Rosalie joins me and Alice and we watch the rest of the races.

END OF P.O.V


	5. Valkyrie's BIG mistake

END OF THE SCHOOL DAY

EDWARD'S P.O.V

Stephanie is walking towards a black Bentley. I'm following her, just so I can see who's picking her up. There's a tall guy in a suit with his face covered in a scarf wearing a hat... Is this the famous Billy-Ray? He's talking to Stephanie. And who's this boy with spiky blonde hair? It's probably the spikiest, weirdest and least looked after hair I've ever seen. Aha. This is probably Billy-Ray, because he just hugged Stephanie. She doesn't hug him back. Somebody on a motorbike has just parked next to the car. It's a girl in her twenties, with tousled blonde hair. She's wearing tight leather trousers and a leather waistcoat and... Oh my god, she's got a sword. Two people step out of the car. The first one has tattoos, piercings, a Mohican and is very skinny. Practically malnourished. The second one is wearing a hood. Hang on, he just tapped his shoulders and now he's taking his hood off... Wow, he's either got cancer or he's just normally bald. Probably bald.

Oh no. She's seen me. She walks over with Billy-Ray. "Hey, Edward," she says. "Fletch, Edward Cullen. Edward, Fletcher Renn." Fletcher smiles and I read his thoughts.

_This is so awkward. I wish I could just teleport to Australia. Bringing Valkyrie, of course. Not so sre about Skulduggery, though. Definitely Tanith. I might just leave Ghastly and Skulduggery over here, mind you. Now where did I put my hair gel- Hey, why's that guy just staring at me?_

Oh. Yeah. I look away politely. "Is Fletcher your code name, Billy-Ray?" I ask. Stephanie blushes and kicks Billy-Ray. He looks at her and nods. "Yeah," he says in a Texan accent. "I'm Billy-ray, alright."

Stephanie raises an eyebrow at him and pushes him away. "Sorry," she says. "He's not really Billy-Ray," she says, but her face tells me that she's making this up the whole way. I look around. Fletcher has disappeared. Stephanie clears her throat. "He's not Skulduggery. Skulduggery is the guy in the suit. Come and meet him," she suggests. "First, I gotta change."

END OF P.O.V

Valkyrie's P.O.V

BIG MISTAKE.

God, I hate this guy. He gives me the creeps. Ok, he's not _that_ bad, but... yeah. "Skul," I hiss. "Hand me my clothes."

He hands me my clothes and I snatch them away. I still haven't forgiven him for bringing me to school.

I walk to the changing rooms and change into my black clothes. I pull out my hair from my pony tail and it flows in the wind. I rush out of the changing rooms and look at Edward. He looks down at me and smiles. I lead him over to Skulduggery but I see Skulduggery's fists clench. I grin at him but when Edward sees him he frowns.

END OF P.O.V


	6. Yeah, right

Edward's P.O.V

For some strange reason, I can't read Billy-Ray's mind. I'm searching, with all my power, but still, I can't find anything. But that's not the weirdest thing. Stephanie's mind was un-penetrable too. No, the weirdest thing is that I can't detect any blood. Or any life. All I see is a guy in a suit, who seems way older than Stephanie. _OK, _I'm way older than her, even physically. She's about fifteen, so there's a two year difference. But there's a huge difference between them. It's obvious.

"Stephanie," Billy-Ray says, and I am unable to see if he's still watching me or not behind his black sunglasses. His voice is velvety and smooth. "I need to talk to you."

I smile interiorly. He's noticed that me and Stephanie are attached. He'll probably break up with her, and she'll be mine. Wait. A. Second. What am I thinking? I'm with Bella. I chase those thoughts from my head, then notice the blonde girl with the sword smiling at me. The bald man's arm is around her shoulder, and the tattoo guy's eyes close. His face scrunches up with concentration, then relaxes again. His limbs go floppy, but his eyes remain shut.

Billy-Ray suddenly puts his arm around Stephanie's waist. I smile mentally again. Scared of losing your precious girlfriend?

The tattoo guy pokes Billy-Ray. Billy-Ray turns around, and the tattoo guy whispers something to his ear. Bill-Ray nods. "Good work, Finbar," he says. "But next time, try having a longer vision. And a better one."

Then, he nods at the sword-girl, who winks at the bald man. Then, she takes the sleeve of my jumper and drags me away.

"So," she says, "What's your name?"

"Uh... Edward..."

"My name is Tanith Low. Goodbye, Edward."

She lets go of my sleeve and goes to see the bald man. The bald man suddenly hides his face with his hood. I turn around, and realise that Billy-Ray and Stephanie have disappeared. Weird.

END OF P.O.V

Valkyrie's P.O.V

We're already high into the sky, and I'm having trouble breathing. We're approaching the clouds now.

I turn to Skulduggery. "What's wrong?" I ask.

Skulduggery stops flying, and we hover around in mid-air. My hands are slipping from his waist.

"I've never told you this, but there are different types of vampires."

"Yes, so?" I ask, angry. "We don't talk about vampires."

"Yes, yes, I know. There are the bloodthirsty monsters, like... Caelan... who rip their skin off when turning. The other type are the ones who stay in human form. They are very pale, and whenever they smell blood outside of the body, well... their minds go into vampire mode. I'm not sure really. But one thing's for sure: That boy is a vampire."

I nearly lose my grip. My jaw falls open. Skulduggery nods at me.

"I felt him try to read my brain. I don't know how, but I just felt something entering my subconscious. Fortunately, due to my... lack of brain, there is a barrier which makes it impenetrable. Like Myosotis' power."

"Who?"

"Forget it. Anyway, stay away from him. One of his sisters has the same power as Finbar. Because these vampires have powers. Reading minds is one."

I suddenly burst out laughing. "Yeah, right. Now get me down."

Skul nods, and we fly downwards. He drops me over a field, and I use the air to slow my descent. In vain. I land badly, and I groan in pain as I learn that I sprained my ankle. Great.

Skulduggery lands on his feet, and I glower at him as he walks away. Then I realise that his scarf has fallen off. His hat is right next to me, and I put it on before he takes it. He just sighs, then activates the façade.

END OF P.O.V


	7. Creep

Edward's P.O.V

There they are. Finally. Tanith was going on and on about her motorbike, and "Henry" just nodded to everything she said. I don't believe he's called Henry, because Tanith hesitated before saying his name, and "Henry" raised an eyebrow when she said it.

Billy-Ray's scarf has been taken off. His hat too. His hair is sleek and brown, and his skin is slightly waxy. Piercing blue eyes meet mine. His lips curl into a smile.

"Hello, Edward," he says with his velvety voice. "Stephanie here has told me all about you..."

He takes a step towards me and looms over me. "Finbar too..."

He steps back, coughs, arranges his tie and nods at Stephanie. _Creep_.

Stephanie rolls her eyes, then drags him away for a second. She tells him something I can't hear, and he nods. Then, he walks a few steps away, and when I blink, he's gone.

I have to find out about these strange people. I have to find out before they find out about me.

END OF P.O.V


	8. Hungry

Edward's P.O.V

Billy-Ray turns around, taps his collarbones like "Henry" did then quick as a flash puts his scarf and glasses on. He turns round, nods at me, then points at the Bentley. Stephanie climbs in, and Billy-Ray starts driving away.

I look at my feet. Something's not quite right about these people. I just know it. I _have _to find out about them, I just _have_ to. I have to find out before Bella comes.

And then I'll tell her the danger her cousin is putting her in.

END OF P.O.V

3 HOURS LATER...

Valkyrie's P.O.V

I lie on Skulduggery's sofa bed, my stomach groaning with hunger.

"Seriously, Skul, you have to have something to eat over here," I moan. "Those burgers are mouldy, that coke has evaporated and your pizza has turned green. I. Am. Hungry."

Skulduggery walks over, his shirt sleeves rolled up. His jacket is hung up on his coat rack, and his hat too. I stare at his gleaming skull.

"Well, maybe if you'd gone to your house there'd be something to eat," he mutters.

"But my parents aren't at home and Dad took all the food with him on their flight," I say, exasperated. Suddenly, I have an idea.

I feel for my phone, and realise that it's in my jacket pocket. I grab it off the hook, and my reflection catches my eye. I look at myself, at my long, dark hair, my tall, slim body and the muscles that have been appearing since the age of twelve.

I sprint back to the sofa bed. Skulduggery is sitting there, staring at the wall. Probably meditating.

I take out my phone and text Fletcher.

**Hey Fletch. You ok? If u can still tlport can u come to skul's house via that bkery? I so hungry pls get me a croissant, ill pay.**

**Val**

Moments later, I get a reply saying:

**Ok i am fine just got a scratch its ok tho ill come.**

**Fletcher**

Before I know it Fletcher is standing there, a steaming hot croissant in one hand, the other held flat in front of him.

"Thanks, Fletch," I say, taking the croissant. "Here's your tip."

I put three pounds into his hand, and he puts them in his pocket, a satisfied smile on his face.

I notice some blood in his shirt. "Hey, that your scratch?"

"Yup. Not much, don't worry."

Awkward silence. Skulduggery jerks awake.

"What are you doing here?" he asks Fletcher. "I thought you were in hospital?"

"I healed," Fletcher answers. "Well, I'll be going. Bye."

"Thanks for the food!" I cry. And he's gone.

I dig into my croissant splattering chocolate onto Skulduggery's skull while he's meditating deeply. I rub it off quickly with my sleeve, and now that I think about it, does Skulduggery clean his bones? Does he brush his teeth? I'll ask him when he wakes up. But I'll probably forget. Who cares.

END OF P.O.V


End file.
